1. Field
This description relates to the field of mobile devices and more specifically to plastic metal hybrid house of a sale-integrated transaction mobile device.
2. Related Art
Currently in the market there are only products which incorporate payment methods (e.g. MSR, EMV, NFC, etc.) in a jacket/sleeve designed to fit consumer phones such as iPhone. Similar sleeves are also available for scanner. Other companies have a scanner built with a cellular phone. However, these are thick and bulky devices. None of these products have, a thickness of less than fourteen millimeters (14 mm). Additionally, Current PoS systems on the market are bulky, take up large amounts of valuable countertop space, utilize outdated technology, consist of multiple separate attachments, and do not offer a modern look and feel. Moreover, current systems that have some modern look are not capable of accepting all forms of payments, and they are not able to provide valuable user experiences for customers, shop owners, and businesses. Therefore, there is a need to provide a complete end-to-end business management solution that comprises different hardware and software components to provide an integrated payment and customer experience solution.